


Thanksgiving Turkey

by striderrider69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Not for real, im jking, is this even funny????, my friend made me upload, nonocarrots, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderrider69/pseuds/striderrider69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk and dave do the do. dave gets sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> this should not betaken seriously

dirk put his nonocarrot in daves bunghole. yes moaned dave.moarrrr moarrr. i am basting you like a thankingiveing turkey said dirk through the ocassional grunts. dave was getting close to the edge. spunnnnk eveywere. dirk says yo nasty and releases in daves hidey hole.

afterward they are spooning. dirk hears weirdo noise from daves face. OOOOOH NOOOO!!!11!!!one!!! dave is a crying. our u an weepin' asked dirk his voice filled with concern. yeah said dave. why aske dirk. i am so wrong. watttttt said dirk how. i am gay and like it in the booty and u is my brother. aint notin wrong if nobady knows abot tit. true that said dave. and they sleppt in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gog i am so sorry


End file.
